Ereri One-Shots
by OddZebra
Summary: Just what it says on the tin!
1. Don't Cry Coporal

I sighed as I made my way up to Levi's bedroom. I muttered angrily.

"Why the hell can't Hange wake him up! He's probably going to shoo me anyway!" I muttered a few more curses before reaching his room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Silence.

I opened it a tiny bit and poked my head around it. I spotted Levi's sleeping figure, wrapped up in all the blankets. Heh, cute. Wait, what? I shook the thoughts away and stepped into Levi's room.

"Corporal, sir, um... Hange said to wake you. Pardon my-" I stopped once I saw it. Levi's face was all scrunched up and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Without thinking I rushed over to his bed, kneeling on it and leaning over to wake Levi up.

"Heichou? Heichou wake up! What's wrong?" My voice was edged with concern. Levi never cried.

"Eren? What the hell are you doing here?" Levi glared at me. I sighed.

"Well corporal, Hange wanted me to wake you because she was busy and I came in when you didn't answer me and see you crying and got concerned... Sorry for intruding I wo-" I gave a yelp as Levi's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the bed. His hand rested on my chest.

"Eren, relax. Your heart is going super fast. Just go to sleep, okay?" I nodded silently and heard him sniffle a bit.

I woke to the sound of Hange squealing.

"ERWIN OH MY GOD IT FINALLY HAPPENED COME HERE!" she yelled as I opened one of my eyes. Hange was standing there, grinning madly and for a second I was confused.

Where was I?

And what was this ball of warm and comfort that lay partly on my chest?

Then I remembered. I looked down to sleeping Levi and felt a smoke creep into my face at his peaceful expression.

Goddamit.

I've really fallen for him.


	2. Body Swap

"What. The. Hell." I glared into the mirror, only finding a freaking teenager with a mop of brown messy hair and huge shitty eyes staring back. Not to mention I was a good 4 inches or so taller.

And also I was in a freaking cell. It was obviously the one that Eren Jeager (who's body I assume I was in) was held in. Not to mention that it smelled like him.

Yes I know his freaking smell get over it.

The sound of boots coming down the stairs distracted me as I turned my head to glare at whoever was coming down, but the sight that I saw rendered me speechless.

Down came myself, hair looking as though someone had just ran their fingers through it instead of a proper brush, shirt half tucked in, cravat hanging loosely around my neck and a dazed look on my face.

Or rather his face.

He looked over at me and I glared at him. Both of us were completely silent.

"Did anyone see you look like that freaking mess you are right now?" I snapped. Things were slowly clicking into place.

He was Eren.

He was in my freaking body.

And I was in his freaking body.

Just great.

"How do you even manage to make that expression with my face?" Eren asked suddenly. I looked up at him and shot him a glare.

"That! Right there!" He pointed at me. I blinked at him, silently seething. "I can't do that with my own face" the boy scowled, causing my face to look as though he was only a child.

To be honest, without the constant frown, I looked like a child.

"Oh my freaking god. Stop making that expression with my face. We need to go see Hange." I yelled.

After quite a... Curious trip to Hange's, we both stood in her office.

"Eren! Levi! Ah how are you both today?" She beamed at us from her desk. I scowled.

"Shit-glasses you are so goddamn dead!" I growled. Her eyes widened as she stared at me from behind her glasses.

"Ah- um, what?" She looked from me to a dazed looking Eren.

But a dazed looking Eren in my body. I grumbled before talking a deep breath.

"Shit glasses, did you do anything AT ALL to me or to that shitty brat over there" I pointed at Eren, who continued to look dazed.

"Not that I remember. But you guys swapped bodies, right? Did you guys do anything together?"

"I am literally going to kill you." I growled. Her mouth shut immediately and she shrugged.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well freaking fix whatever this is. I would like to be back in my own body thank you very godforsaken much." I hissed out the last words before dragging Eren away.

The rest of the day consisted of me fixing Eren and then both of us trying to act like each other. Eren did a pretty good job while I tended to slip up a few times.

Not to mention that his friends are like damn hawks.

They notice the tiniest difference.

"You're captain Levi" Arlert had come out of freaking nowhere.

"Jesus Christ Arlert, what the hell. Ah shit." I glared at him and sighed. "Shit Eren is a good actor. Or maybe I just don't have good friends like he does. Christ." I shrugged. There didn't really seem to be a problem with letting the blond coconut in on it.

"Yeah, sure I'm Captain Levi-"

"JEAGER! ARLERT! STOP SLACKING OFF YOU SHITTY BRATS AND GET TO WORK. THESE STABLES ARENT EVEN- oh so Armin knows" Eren looked at me and Armin before smiling.

"Shit Eren stop smiling with my face. "

"Grouch"

"Shitty brat"

"Clean freak"

"Suicidal Bastard"

"Ocd asshole"

"Anger issues"

"That isn't even a nick name"

"Shut the hell up"

The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

Except for Hange running tests on us.

But it was safe to say that we WERE NOT BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES.

It took an entire week for her to figure out the remedy.

In the end, most of the scouting Legion knew.

But it was okay.

I got to fix Jeager's hair every morning.


	3. Captain Levi And Eren?

Jean's P.O.V.

"I swear there's something going on with the Captain and the Suicidal Bastard." I snapped at the group. I had gotten Connie, Sasha, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista and Ymir together.

"I doubt Eren would be in anything like a relationship, knowing his goals. Not to mention that Captain Levi is like twice his age and emotionally distant." Connie countered. I snorted.

"Everywhere the Captain goes, Eren's following like a puppy to his master!" I waved my hands around, trying to emphasize my point. Connie looked thoughtful for a moment while the rest of the group stayed silent. Especially Armin. The blond coconut hadn't said a word since the start of the descussion.

"Maybe it's because Captain Levi was instructed to watch Eren. That is is job, Jean." Connie shrugged simply. I couldn't believe it. Something smelled fishy, and it wast the fish that Sasha stole and was currently eating.

The sound of boots made us all turn our heads towards the corner of the building. After a moment, Captain Levi strolled around. The man looked excited, actually excited. That was until he spotted the group and his entire body froze. His eyes widened with shock. There was two thing's that shocked us all.

One, Captain Levi has appeared out of nowhere.

Two, he seemed shocked to see us.

"Levi do you know-" And of course Eren came around the corner after him. Captain's head snapped around to look at the tall brunette who was staring at us too.

"Well damn..." The Captain muttered. We stayed silent, but I could see the shocked look on all their faces. Eren looked quite confused as he looked between the Captain and us.

"Levi?" That even shocked me. Nobody called Captain by just his first name. Only the Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hange. Even the Captain's own squad called him 'Captain' or 'Corporal'.

"Eren?" The raven haired man looked at Eren with a straight face. We all watched cautiously. Eren still looked confused until a look of realization flowed over his face. So he finally understood. He really is slow. Panic seemed to set over his face as turned sharply towards the Captain.

"C-Captain Levi, sir, uh... Miss. Zoe is looking for you... " The distress in his eyes was clear, while faint shadows in the Captain's eyes showed the man's worry.

"Right. Okay brat, time to go to that crazy shit glasses quarters." Levi muttered, a grumble shadowing his tone. Eren just nodded and turned around before walking quickly away.

"I told you guys." I finally said. Everyone looked at me. Reiner and Bertolt just shook their heads in disbelief. Krista's eyes were wide with shock, Ymir playing with the blond's hair. Connie and Sasha were still staring at where the two had been. Armin though was smiling. A blush was faint on his cheeks but he was smiling nonetheless.

"Anything you guys saw there can not be repeated to anyone, especially Mikasa. Tell Mikasa and you will probably be killed by both Eren and Captain Levi himself." Armin suddenly looked serious, before an innocent smile was plastered on his face.


	4. Levi Likes Kids

Yay Eren and Levi are closer in this one shot but not exactly dating.

Today was the unfortunate day for the Scouting Legion.

Shopping day.

It was the day were a certain two individuals went out to the nearest town and bought food for the entire legion. But at least they didn't have to wear their uniforms.

How they picked these two individuals was they just did a big raffle. At the breakfast, the commander himself does a raffle and picks out two names. This time those two names just happened to be "Eren Jeager" and "Coporal Levi".

The titan shifter and humanities strongest.

Or more like a teenager with anger issues and a 30 year old man with OCD.

Eren had been surprised that he had been picked, as he didn't think that his name would even be in the raffle while Levi seemed completely emotionless.

Par usual.

The two were walking through the town that had been selected, weaving their way through the small crowd of people. They finally arrived at the stalls that sold all food that was available, which consisted of bread, expensive salt and meat, vegetables and a few rare fruits. There wasn't much to choose from honestly, and of course Levi wasn't particularly picky with what they got.

At this point Levi was standing by one of the stalls, letting Eren pick the last of the food, salt and meats as such, when he noticed a little child being held by her mother. She was looking directly at Levi, a look of interest sketched across her face. When she saw that Levi was looking at her, she smiled widely and waved gently. Levi softened his gaze at the cute gesture, giving her a tiny wave back. The little girl gave a giggle and smiled brighter than before, if that was possible, and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I never knew you liked kids, sir." A gentle voice sounded behind the short man, giving Levi a genuine heart attack as he had been so focused on the child. He turned his head and sighed when he saw Eren with bags of food in his arms. A gentle smile was on his face as he gazed at the people roaming the streets. Of course, this town must remind him of his own.

"Well, I didn't really but I'm not so cold hearted as to not wave at a child who did so to you." Levi responded, his voice flat and even and his facial expression returning to neutral. Eren shrugged, but was still smiling softly.

"You smiled though. It was cute. I mean you geniuenly relaxed and smiled for a little girl. That was cute..." Once the word's had left the brunette's mouth, his eyes had gone wider and a blush lit ablaze along his cheeks. He made no effort to correct what he said though, which painted a soft pink dusting on Levi's own cheeks.

"I remember seeing you in the crowd." The short man stated. It was true. He remembered that any time he and the other soliers from the scouting legion came through Shiganshina, which was quite often, he would always see the brown mop of hair and brilliant green eyes.

"How could you possibly remember me from back then? There must have been hundreds of people on the streets." Eren shook his head as they began walking back to were they had left the horses. Levi gave a low chuckle at Eren's immediate refusal.

"Because you're hard to forget, shitty brat. Who can forget a suicidal bastard like you?" Levi looked straight ahead as he spoke. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, eyes softer than usual. Eren went quiet for a bit and Levi looked at him through the corner of his eye. The teen looked deep in thought, but the blush on his cheeks ceased to fade.

"Anyway, you always stood out. You are your nice eyes. Now you have a nice ass too. Though Ackerman and Arlert were always with you, I didn't recognize them as quickly as I did you." Levi snuck a look at Eren. The boy's eyes had widened significantly and it looked like he was shaking slightly. Damn he looked freaking cute. "Not to mention you were cute back then too. Still are now, 'specailly with that look on your face." That must have hit it because Eren turned and kissed Levi straight on the lips. It was short and sweet, but it was enough for Levi for the time being. Eren pulled away and turned back around, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Suicidle Bastard."

"Clean Freak."


	5. Lung Cancer

"What?"I looked up. My entire body was paralysed with shock. I wasn't yet calculating what had just been said to me.

"I'm sorry ." The doctor shot me a pitying look. I just stared at him back. The man was already preparing to take his leave.

"L-lung cancer?" I croaked. My voice cracked multiple times in those two words. He said nothing to me as he gathered up his belongings.

"I suggest you see someone about it. A therapist or support group?" The doctor waved his hands aimlessly before heading towards the door. "But I'm afraid I must take my leave now. Goodbye ." And that was it. The house was silent other than the large slam of the front door.

Two years.

Two fureaking years.

They had been living in that house for only two years. The Titans were all dead and only the scars marked on skin and soul were left in their wake. But even then, somehow, something managed to take him away again.

It wasn't until Levi came home did I break. How could I tell him I was dying. How do you tell someone that had been surrounded by death that you are dying. The person you promised to be with forever.

But of course Levi noticed. He had been the one to push me towards getting myself checked. He was the one who insisted that I made sure.

Now I had the answer.

But he didn't say anything. He just took my hand and sat beside me as I cried, muttering incoherent words and slurs. He hugged me and peppered my face with gentle kisses, running his fingers through my hair. Comfort that made everything worse.

I did manage to tell him. I started with me mumbling a bit louder until he got impatient and snapped at me to just tell him. I knew he was worried. He was always worried.

"I'm dying" were the only two words I could say. He had frozen in shock at the words, but then he just wrapped his arms around me. He said nothing for a while again.

"What is it?" Was the first thing he said to me after. I was shaking badly but I needed him to know.

"L-lung cancer. It's t-too early to t-treat." I managed to choke out.

Yes I remember that day clearly.

It was only a few months ago, how could I forget it.

Now as I lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to fancy machines that were brand new, I couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if I had gotten checked out earlier? Would I still be dying, or would I be alive and healthy?

But really, would I have the gold band around my finger, my hand resting on my lover's? Would I have this joy as I slowly feel the blackness press at the edges of my vision?

The joy of knowing he's still there.

The joy of hearing his voice of reassurance.

And the joy of being able to say "I love you Levi, and I'll be there to the end.".


	6. My Almosts

I sat in silence, my legs crossed and my eyes fixed on the cell in front of me. Dust was gathering in layers and the bed had been stripped of its sheets. The wafer thin blanket and hard-as-rock pillow had been removed so only a mattress and metal bed frame stood. They hadn't bothered to make the bed, as they didn't get many people down in the cells.

The chains hung limply, the large cuffs resting on the ground, rusting slowly. Moss and slime had began their descents up the stone walls, giving off a greenish-grey look to them. A few of the large stones that made the wall were crumbling away.

The mirror that stood at the other end of the cell was dotted with black marks, a crack or two at the edges. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years.

It probably would have angered me if it weren't that I didn't want to set foot in there.

That was because I could almost see him. The tall brunette sitting cross-legged on the bed. Shimmering green eyes staring intently at me, a crooked smile on his face. His bangs would fall over his face and he would always brush them out of his way. He would tangle his fingers together and play with his fingers.

I would almost see him stand up, walk up to the bars and ask to be let out. I could almost see him walk out as I opened the gate and I could almost see him walk up the stairs, looking back at me to see if I was coming.

I would never follow though. If I went up those stairs, I wouldn't almost see him. So I sat there, staring at the empty cell. Nobody bothered me anymore, and I'm sure someone had already claimed the title of Corporal. Probably Ackerman. She was strong and clever.

Everyone had probably forgotten I was even down here. That I even existed. Like they did with him. Nobody came down here and looked into the empty cell where you could almost see a tall brunette sitting cross-legged on the bed. Shimmering green eyes staring intently at them, a crooked smile on his face.

Nobody cared anymore.

So it was just me, and the boy you could almost see. The boy you could almost hear. The boy who's laugh echoed through the headquarters. The boy who's screams shook the building. The boy who's eyes were so intense sometimes you would just look away.

The boy who's smile would lift your heart for days on end.

But that almost wasn't a definite. It was an almost. A nearly. A painful nearly. That kind of nearly were you want to scream and yell 'It's not fair!'. But it is fair. Not everyone can live forever.

But when his blood is on my hands, it's harder. That almost is a lot closer to a definite than usual.

But it would never be a definite.

By the time it became a less almost, I probably wouldn't be able to move. Paralysed.

Why wasn't I the one who you could almost see. Almost hear. Almost, almost, almost.

That word rang in my head.

Maybe one day that almost would be a definite.

The day when I do become an almost. When someone is sitting in my room thinking what I am thinking.

Probably not.

There's no one left to care for me anymore. They're all almosts. Shimmering almosts.

The kind of almosts that made you want to scream that 'It's not fair'! But it still was.

At least nobody would sit in my room with all the almosts.

At least I would be able to be with my almosts.

Maybe my almosts wanted me to forget? Maybe they wanted me to let go. Maybe.

I didn't want to forget.

I didn't want to let go.

But the colours aren't as vibrant anymore.

The brunette sitting cross legged on the bed, shimmering green eyes and a crooked smile didn't seem as nice anymore,

The chocolatey brown hair was more of a full grey-brown.

The shimmering green was more of a dampened grey.

The crooked smile seemed more of a faded line.

I didn't want to forget.

I didn't want to let go.

But the thing was.

I was forgetting.

But not letting go.

So I sat with my fading almosts, becoming an almost.

The brunette boy seemed more of a greyish figure.

A greyish figure who I couldn't define the features.

I've forgotten but I haven't let go.

I can't let go of my almosts.

But I think my almosts have let go of me.

Because those almosts are more of a slight. Slightly see a figure.

So I sat with my slightlies. I sat with the fading memories.

I sat until those slightlies turned into barelies and those barelies turned into can't.

I couldn't see them anymore.

I couldn't see anything anymore.

Maybe one day, I think, I may see my almosts again.

Maybe they won't be almosts.

Maybe they will be definites.

Maybe one day, one day, I would get to see the tall brunette sitting cross-legged on the bed. Shimmering green eyes looking at me intently, a crooked smile on his face. His bangs would fall over his face and he's always brush them away. He would tangle his fingers together and play with his fingers.

Maybe one day I would get to see him again.

Maybe...


	7. Not So Secret Identity

In this lovely one shot Eren and Levi have been dating for a bit.

"Eren are you absolutely sure they wont recognize me." Levi turned to look at the boy beside him. Eren nodded, a slight spark in his turquoise-gold eyes.

"Mikasa and Armin will be the only ones who would recognize you and I've asked Armin to keep Mikasa away from me. But the others haven't even seen you yet." Eren smiled reassuringly. He turned back around and strode towards the wash basin, the one for your hands, and scrubbed at them. Levi soon followed and did the same. They patted their skin dry and grabbed their trays of food. Both sat down at an empty table and began eating slowly.

"Eren! I haven't seen you properly in a while! The last time was so tense I didn't really get to talk to ya." Reiner and Bertrolt came walking up, big smile on the blond male's face. Bertrolt however looked as nervous and sweaty as ever. Both of them sat down nevertheless.

"Hey Reiner, hey Bert." Eren smiled at them both.

"Sup Jeager." Eren scowled and looked over at the voice.

"Hey Horseface." He growled and continued to eat his food. He could hear Levi snigger beside him.

"You guys never stop fighting, do you." Reiner snorted as he scooted down the opposite side of the bench to let Jean in.

"Yeah, do you guys remember when Eren annihilated Jean in the mess hall. I swear when Shadis came in all shit went loose." Connie plopped himself down, plates of food on his tray. Levi raised his brow.

"Got enough food there?" He commented casually. Connie looked at Levi and smiled.

"Yep, though I don't have the most. We all know who eats the most." Connie laughed. Everyone at the table nodded.

"Remember when she came up with the stolen meat though. She was all like "Hey guys I just got this from the special commanders meat pantry" and pulled out the thing of meat. Everyone thought she was crazy, though it didn't stop us from having some." Eren let out a small snort as he remembered the day. Levi looked at Eren with a surprised look.

"Your not telling my fart stories again, are you?" Sasha sat down, her tray full to the brim of food. Levi snorted.

"Wow, so that's a normal amount of food?" Eren shuffled closer to Levi as he let Sasha sit down.

"Sasha no we're not telling your fart stories, though when Eren beat Jean up, wasn't it Mikasa who said that Sasha farted. But he was just so used to it all he said was "Have some self control Braus!"" The entire table erupted in laughter, even Sasha was having a good laugh.

"Do you guys remember when we were all having the posture control tests and all of us were doing pretty good and then all you see is Eren-" Eren groaned and shuffled closer to Levi while muttering "Why this story." "And then Shadis comes down and all you hear is, Bert do it you're the best at it." Reiner couldn't conceal his laughter as the rest of the group snickered and chuckled. Bertrolt cleared is throat.

"EREN JEAGER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone jumped and a few people turned to look at their table, ghostly pale and wide eyed.

"But Eren is there, hanging upside down and this look of pure shock on his face." Reiner finished and the table errupted in laughs again, Eren snorting slightly.

"Do you guys want to hear when Eren first met me." Levi smirked and leaned forward. Eren's head shot up as he glared at Levi.

"Please no." He groaned inwardly. Everyone nodded. Even Yimr and Krista from a different table came over.

"Well I was walking down the hall and he wasn't really paying attention and he looked up and saw me. He had been holding a glass and a piece of paper and he just stared at me wide eyed before dropping everything a running." Levi smirked over at Eren and he just scowled. Laughs escaped from the table.

"Eat your stew" He grumbled. He had long finished his and saw an opportunity. As Levi went to put the spoon in his mouth, Eren quickly leaned in and ate the stew right off the spoon, centimeters from Levi's own face. He leaned back and fiddled with his empty bowl and plate.

"Eren if you were hungry I would have just given you some stew out of the bowl." Levi dipped his spoon back into the bowl and continued to eat.

"It's more fun that was though." Eren smiled cheekily at Levi.

"Eren I swear to god you shitty brat if you so much as try that again and spill anything on me you will be scrubbing the entire first floor, on your own." Levi smirked at Eren's fake shocked and hurt face.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Damn you" Everyone had gone silent ever since Eren had eaten from Levi's spoon. Suddenly everyone started laughing, including Levi and Eren.

"You're corporal Levi aren't you?" Jean suddenly spoke up. Everyone suddenly went quiet as they came to a realization.

"The one and only." Levi smirked at the entire group.

"You shared my fart stories with the coporal?" Sasha cried, shoving more food into her mouth.

"Now as coporal, I have boring ass jobs I have to do. Also, Eren since I love you so much you're coming with." Levi stood up, his blank expression never leaving his face as he spoke. Eren however squeaked in surprise, his face going full on red as he stood up. He waved gingerly at the group.

"Also Hange wants to do some experiments so you have to do that first." Levi began walking away, Eren following suit, leaving a stunned table behind them.


	8. Patience

I sat silent, my hands crossed over my lap as I sat up in the bed. My shoulders were stiff and my head positioned downwards.

"What?" I asked quietly. I could feel I was on the verge of tears. I could feel the wetness at the edge of my eyes. I could feel my body shake agains't my hands under the thin fabric of a blanket. I heard Hange shift in her chair.

"I'm really sorry Eren..." Her own voice was quiet, so much that I strained to hear it. It was strange coming from the woman who always seemed so energetic and excited. I heard her boots shuffling against the floorboards and her chair shift as she stood up. Her boots banged against the ground as she began the walk over to the left of the room. I heard the door click and squeak as she opened it.

"I wish I could help" Those were her final words before she left the room, the door closing behind her. I listened to her footsteps slowly fading as she, I'm guessing, walked down the hall. I stayed in the same position, my back pressed up against the uncomfortable pillow. I didn't move an inch, but I could feel the tears slowly roll down my face. I raised my head as I heard the door open and close again. Whoever entered must have been light on their feet, unlike Hange, who seemed to stomp about.

"Hey Eren..." His voice was low, consisting of his deep, smooth voice even in a whisper.

"Hello Corporal, sir." I murmured. We both stayed quiet. He seemed to stay at the door unless I didn't hear him move around. The silence was slightly thick and strained. It needed to be broken.

"I'm blind." I stated. I raised my head and turned it towards where I guessed the door was.

"Yeah you are..." I could hear the slight sadness in his voice. I sighed quietly.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." I whispered.

"Well you're doing quite well on the crying part." When I didn't respond, I could hear him walk over to the bed. Suddenly I was surrounded by warm arms. They wrapped themselves around my torso and pulled me close. I leaned against what I supposed was his shoulder. Tears leaked out my eyes as I sobbed quietly. My own arms clung to the fabric that was either his coat or shirt. I couldn't tell the difference. One of his hands rubbed calming circles around my back.

It took a good while for me to regain my composture. That time was spent with me sobbing onto Corporal Levi's shoulder and me muttering "How am I supposed to fight titans now?" and his reassuring words. When I did regain composture and could make coherent train of thoughts, I apologized but he simply reassured me again, saying it was fine over and over again. He never got impatient with me.

After I had some time to recover from other injuries, even though I didn't really need to with my regenerating powers, Hange decided now would be the good time to tell me what exactly happened.

"Eren, as you know, we were on an expedition outside the walls. We came accross a large mass of titans, I'm not sure if you remember, but quite a lot of them were abnormals. You fought them quite well and even went into titan form after a while... but one of the titans got to you in the nape of your titan's neck." Hange took a deep breath at that point. I nodded quietly, urging her to go on. "And it pulled you out of the titan. Captain Levi killed the titan that was quite close to killing you but when the titan ripped you out, he accidentally damaged your face. The rest of you regenerated just fine, but your eyes were quite damaged. It seems that the regenerated wrong... we're really sorry Eren..." Hange let the sentence fade out. I sat there for a moment and let the words sink in. There was always a chance if you re damaged my eyes again that I could regenerate back to the way I was originally, but I guess the risk was too high. I just nodded at Hange again.

"Thank you for telling me." I quietly responded.I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"No problem Eren." I could hear the smile that was on her face. I already could tell that it would be one of those pity smiles, but I was too tired to be annoyed at her pity. I probably did need it anyway.

Ever since I became blind, Corporal Levi had helped me out. He started by guiding me around the headquarters, but it soon escalated to him feeding me and helping me get dressed. At first I was embarrassed and a little pissed off, but I soon learned that I could no longer do these things on my own. I now accepted his help after many days of being stubborn and insisting that I did everything on my own.

I also noticed that my other senses became a lot sharper. I could hear a lot better, smell and feel stuff a lot better. I could guess what things looked like by feeling it all over and I could guess where people were by their breathing or movements. I could tell other stuff with my scent, but not nearly as much as my other senses could.

Another thing was that I noticed development of feelings towards Corporal Levi. I already harboured a crush before the accident, but now it was becoming a little more serious. But I had no clue if he had mutual feelings. That was up until he kissed me once while he was feeding me. After that we talked about it and found that we both harboured the same feelings.

At the start we took it slow. We told the rest of the Scouting Legion about it, but not many people had a problem, and the people who did got a punch in the face from Levi or a sharp kick from me.

After all that happened, I kind of forgot what seeing was like. But that was okay. I didn't miss it then.

It was all okay then.

I actually really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too. This is probably one of my longer one shots.


	9. Puppies Make People Soft

"Absolutely not." Eren looking into the mess hall to hear Captain Levi's voice. Squad Levi were blocking Eren's view of the captain, and whatever he was disagreeing too. He could hear Petra's voice, though not as clearly.

"Awh Captain why not?" Her voice was tiny bit desperate but calm in its own way. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the mess hall. Walking slowly he ended up beside Oluo. Eren looked over at Petra to see a puppy in her hands. Captain Levi was just frowning and shaking his head.

"Is that a puppy?" Eren spoke out and shimmied over to Petra, petting the puppy. It squirmed and licked at his hand, causing Eren to chuckle.

"You can keep it." All heads turned towards the Captain as he spoke. Petra and Eren's faces lit up happily as they patted and played with the dog. It happily allowed them to do so, licking at Eren constantly. The tiggleish pink tongue made Eren squirm and laugh.

"Thank you Captain!" Squad Levi chorused, Eren and Petra saying it louder and more enthusiastically than the others.

Petra and Eren stayed playing with the puppy in the mess hall under the watchful eye of Levi. They had been there all day and Levi had gotten through 9 cups of tea. The Captain hadn't said anything for the entire time but had kept an eye on Eren. The brunette boy just disregarded it as Corporal Levi making sure he doesn't transform or something like that.

After a while Petra got called in by Erwin which left Levi and Eren in the mess hall alone. Eren was sitting with his back up against one of the table legs, the puppy asleep on his lap. He stroked the puppy softly while trying to keep his own eyes open. Levi still stayed silent.

Curiosity took over Eren and he sneaked a glance at his Captain. The sight left him gaping with his eyes open. Corporal Levi had fallen asleep, his black bangs gently falling over his side. His arms were crossed loosely and one leg was still over the other. Eren noticed though, that the man's head was tilted in the boy's direction and the normal creases between his brow had smoothened out. Eren smiled softly and stood up, gently placing the puppy on the ground. It only blinked once at the movements before falling asleep again.

Eren walked over to the press and opened it, revealing thick blankets. These were there so that if anyone happened to fall asleep in the mess hall (as the Captain did) or if there's an emergency that kept everyone in the mess hall.

Eren pulled out the first one and walked over to Levi, draping it over the raven haired man. Eren smiled and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Leaning forward, Eren pressed his lips gently on the man's forehead.

"Dogs are always obedient, hm?" Eren jumped back, surprise written all over his face. His brain slowly started figuring out what had just happened.

Levi had been awake.

A blush flared up on the brunette's cheeks.

"S-sir!" He gasped. His whole body tensed in a defensive state, looking at Levi. The raven's lips were stretched into a smirk, his eyes only open slightly.

"I have to say, letting a dog into this regiment was a good idea." Levi slowly stood up and stretched. He walked up to a blushing Eren, bending down and throwing the teen over his shoulder. Eren gave a surprised yell.

"Captain sir?!" He sounded distressed and confused. Levi just smiled.

"As I said Jeager, dogs are quite obedient." And with that Levi shrugged, standing up and walking away.


	10. Sleeping Asshole

I felt a slight poke on my side and a small giggle from the bed. Honestly I don't know why I agreed to go in and sit on Eren's bed. I just did.

I felt the poke again and this time my head whipped around when I heard the giggles. I glared at him. He hand his eyes closed, his head nestling into my discarded jacket, with one hand out, resting just beside me. A small smile tugged on the edges of his face.

"Shitty brat fell asleep." I scowled and went to stand up, but being stopped by an arm that looped around my waist.

"Noooo Levi don't go..." The boy's voice was soft and sleepy. I turned around, ready to scold the brat when u noticed his eyes still closed. His arm suddenly as if it was acting on its own, pulled me down beside him. His head quickly nestled into my neck and his spare arm pulled my head closer to mine.

"Levi...I love you" He murmured. I sighed irritably.

"Jäger I swear-" I was cut off by a gasp and all contact loosened. I looked to see that the brat had opened his eyes and his cheeks flushed red.

"C-corporal!" He squeaked, letting go completely.

" I'm so sorry sir!" The boy tried his best to hide his flushed cheeks and he squirmed away. I sighed and stood up. He looked so damn adorable. Damn this.

"It's okay shitty brat." I looked at him as I walked out of the cell.

"Oh and Jäger..." I could hear Eren's breath stop.

"I love you too" and with that I left.


	11. What Just Happened

Bored so Ereri

Eren's POV

I stared at the woman that lay in Captain Levi's bed. She had raven black hair and her brow was furrowed even in sleep. I watched as she mumbled something before moving in her sleep. I sighed and gently poked her arm. This must be a woman from Trost district. I didn't think Levi would be like that.

The woman grumbled unhappily and opened one eye. One steel grey eye. I froze on the spot, staring at the woman. She had some kind of familiarity. Actually, she looked a lot like Mikasa. I gave a sharp yelp in surprise as she sat up in the bed.

This definitely not Mikasa. The woman was quite busty, with pale skin. Also, even though she was sitting, I could tell she was a few centimetres smaller than me or Mikasa.

The woman gave me a death glare. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead on the floor.

"S-sorry for the intrusion miss, but where do I find Captain Levi?" I looked the woman dead in the eye. Her eyes narrowed, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"What the hell do you mean brat?" She growled. I was slightly taken aback. Her voice was quite feminine but the words reminded me of Captain Levi.

"Uh... I was told by Squad Leader Hange to find Lance Corporal Levi. Pardon my intrusion ma'am." I gave her the soldiers salute and watched as she turned to me.

"Eren freaking Yeager tell me right now why the hell you just called me 'miss' and 'ma'am' or I swear I will kick you into next freaking week." The woman's voice was hard as rock as she glared at me. I gulped, not knowing how to answer that. Did she not know she was a woman? I looked away from her and shyly muttered.

"Sorry, but unless you think otherwise, I'm pretty sure I called you 'miss' and 'ma'am' because you're a female..." I trailed off and took a sneak peek at her. Her eyes were narrowed again, though it wasn't as hard as someone I knew.

"Eren..." I looked her fully in the eye as she muttered my name.

"Y-yes?" My voice slightly cracked as I noticed the distressed look on her face as she looked down.

"Eren why the hell am I a woman?" The woman's voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence.

"W-what?" My eyes widened. Did she really not know that she was a woman?

"Eren it's me. I'm freaking Levi. What the actual hell happened." The woman looked quite distressed as she looked at me again. I gulped. That was Corporal Levi? I leaned closer to her face and her eyes met mine. I studied her face intensely, trying to see if it really was him.

"Eren why are you so close?" I could feel her (or was it him?) breath on my own lips. It effected me none. I didn't swing that way anyway. I was about as straight as a noodle.

"Trying to see if it really is Captain Levi..." I murmured before straightening up. The familiarity was clearer now. And also understandable. It really was Levi.

"Well, what do you think?" His (I decided to just go with male gender pronouns) voice was oddly soft and feminine. I almost laughed.

"Yeah I think it's you, Corporal. Though your voice makes it hard to believe. You had such a deep voice and now it's all soft and feminine." I smiled at him. "But I can tell it's definitely you." I held out a hand and helped him off the bed. He glared at my hand for a few moments before taking it and accepting the help. Once standing he stumbled forward and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"These freaking shits are heavy." He muttered, straightening out. I assumed he was talking about his bust but I made no comment. He seemed lost in thought before turning to me.

"Eren how does your girlfriend deal with this?" Levi glared down at his large beasts in annoyance. I stared at him in surprise.

"I don't know. I think she wears some kind of special thing but she's not nearly as busty as you." I stated simply. Levi looked at me in confusion.

"Eren you seem so much more comfortable talking to me in my current state..." He shifted uncomfortably, attempting to find a way to make himself more comfortable in his current body.

"Eh... Well to be honest I find it easier while you are like this because your features remind me of Mikasa." I looked at him dead in the eye. "But I do prefer your original state." I turned and began walking out of Levi's room.

"Eren wait where are you going?" Levi called after me, his voice sounding a bit desperate. I turned back around and smiled.

"I'm getting you one of my shirts because yours looks like it's about to burst at the buttons around your bust. And mine are bigger so they should be more comfortable." I replied. Levi looked down, noticing the tightness around his breasts for the first time. I smiled to myself as I went to get a shirt for him.

Once I exited the room I came face to face with Commander Erwin. I saluted respectfully but didn't move out of Levi's doorway. Erwin looked slightly concerned at my stance.

"It's okay Eren, I'm just looking for Levi." He said, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Eh wait Levi can't be seen at the moment he's...Uh...getting dressed!" At least it wasn't completely a lie. Erwin looked at me, disappointment slightly fluttering in his eyes.

"Eren, don't lie like that. What's the-" the commander was cut off as the door opened to reveal Levi's female face.

"Eren did you get the shirt or did you..." His voice trailed off when he spotted Erwin. The Commanders eyebrow raised and he looked at me suspiciously. I blushed at the thoughts of what he could be thinking.

"Eren why didn't you just say that Levi had company." the Commander took a step back but he stopped when Levi clicked his tongue.

"Tch, Erwin. At least Yeager could see a familiarity while you make random assumptions." And with that Levi returned to the room with a simple grumble of "Eren hurry up cause this shirt isn't gunna last long..." Before slamming the door. I let out a laugh at the though of him cursing his female being so having such bust. I turned to go get the shirt when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked over and realised that Commander Erwin had a firm grasp around my shoulder.

"Eren was that Levi..?" The commander sounded unsure and quite flustered.

"Yes sir it was and honestly I think I need to get that shirt before his own bursts." I muttered. He looked at me with a confused manner.

"Why would his own shirt burst?" The commander was obviously oblivious to why the Captain's shirt would be too tight.

"Well sir, Levi's female body seems to have too much bust for his own shirt to contain so I offered him one of mine, which being bigger by about two sizes should fit much better." I answered simply. A smile ghosted the older man's lips as he nodded.

"Well then off you go Eren." I nodded and rushed to my room. I quickly grabbed the shirt that hung up in my wardrobe and ran back out into the hall. I approached Corporal Levi's door when a slight scream of shock sent me flying in. I expected the worst, but what I saw made me crack up. Levi's shirt did indeed burst, exposing part of his breasts, but a red mark showed on Corporal's forehead. I giggled and he turned to see me.

"Give me the goddamn shirt" he muttered as I handed him the bigger shirt. I let out a squeal as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Confused, he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He genuinely looked confused at my reaction.

"Well sir I'm a guy and it seems you are not wearing the appropriate clothing that covers you properly under your shirt so I just got surprised you were so comfortable..." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he stared at me intensely.

"Right...sorry..." I gaped at this. Levi apologising. He turned around so I couldn't see and removed the shirt. Quickly he replaced it with mine and turned around. The sleeves just let you see his fingertips, leaving him with the 'boyfriend shirt' look. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at me.

"Breakfast?" I stared at him as the question left his lips. Why was he asking me.

"Er yeah okay" I turned and started walking out the door before I felt a tug at the end of my own shirt. I turned to see Levi, his head turned away and one hand grasping onto my shirt. I could see the faint blush spread across his female features. I simply chuckled and continued walking out the door.

We got to the dinning hall and it was completely empty, other than Armin that sat on his own. A plate full of food sat beside him and I smiled. I turned to Levi before noticing that he was looking at something. And that something was an extra plate of food laying on an extra table. I looked at him but he made no move to get it.

"Seriously Levi. Just get the goddamn food." I muttered as levi looked at me with a pleading look. His look only intensified when I finished the sentence. Grumbling I walked over and grabbed the plate before heading over to Armin.

"Hey Armin" I greeted as I set the plate down beside my own. He looked up from his own plate and smiled, but it soon wavered as he saw Levi clinging to my shirt. His blush only intensified as he noticed Armin's staring.

"Is that Captain Levi?" Armin questioned and we both gave him a surprised look. On being found out, Levi quickly detached himself from me and sat down. I sat beside him and nodded.

"Yeah he got turned into a female overnight." I murmured, looking at my plate of sausages, scrambled eggs, beans and toast.

"Well he's very big for someone small." Armin commented and I looked at him.

"I thought the same thing." I muttered, turning to Levi as a annoyed hiss left his lips.

"It's not my fault. Do you know how heavy these are." Levi let out a tired sigh "I don't know how they do it..." Levi looked so defeated as he tried to eat, but his breasts only either stopped him from getting close enough to the table or pushed the plate away.

"Jesus Corporal, just ask if you need help." I sighed and picked up some sausage and shoved it in Levi's slightly open mouth. His eyes widened in shock as he chewed the meat.

"Thanks Eren..." He murmured after he swallowed then looked at me again. His eyes were big and soft and he had a small pout. I sighed and continued to hand feed him. The happy look on his face reminded me of Mikasa when I agreed to spend time with her.

"I bet you're wondering why Eren is so calm around your female self." Armin mused.

"Armin." I hissed the warning. He only smirked as Levi turned, slight interest flowing through his eyes.

"Actually yeah, cause he normally can't utter a word without his voice cracking when I was a guy..." Levi looked at me with wonder. I only glared at Armin.

"You say anything and I will murder you. I'm not afraid to go to prison for killing someone again." I threatened darkly. Armin eyed me cautiously.

"You wouldn't. Anyway, Eren is about at straight as a noodle so that's why girls or women have no effect on him." Armin smiled cheekily and I buried my head in my hands and groaned in embarrassment. I heard a small laugh come from Levi. It surprised me how feminine it sounded. I turned to him and saw the bright sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he giggled.

"Well at least I'm not the only one, I'm about as straight as a circle..." Levi paused, looking at our shocked faces. "Though I suppose I'm straight now cause I'm female and I like guys..." Confusion shadowed Levi's steel eyes.

"When did you realise you were gay?" The question startled me slightly. I blinked and then thought about my reply.

"Well, I kind of already knew, but never took it into account that I was different until Mikasa kissed me and I, being about 10, told her that I liked guys not girls and she was surprised and said "oh so my brother is gay" and that's when I realized I was different..." I trailed off and looked at Levi straight in the eyes. He smiled, I'm guessing it was supposed to be a smirk that failed, but I made no mention at it.

"Hey Yeager!" I flinched visibly as my name was called.

"What do you want horse-face." I grumbled. I could see Levi's eyes lighten up with interest.

"What the hell are you thinking slacking off. And who the hell is she. You pick up another Asian off the street and force her to be your sister." The two toned jackass spat out.

"No this is not some 'Asian girl I docked off the street'. Also I didn't force Mikasa to be my sister. Dad offered and she had nowhere to go, so she accepted." Eren grumbled unhappily.

"Yeah I hope you don't end up murdering the chick. I know you already did to three other guys. What did they reject you so you got annoyed." I remained quiet as Jean ranted. I could feel myself on the verge of tears. "What you can't face me. No wonder your mother died, look how freaking weak you are. You're a piece of shit you know. A pice of murdering shit. I hope you-" Jean was cut off by Levi, who had stood from his seat. He turned to glare at him before swinging his fist so fast nobody could dodge or block it. Jean was sent flying upward as it caught underneath his chin.

"Stop talking shit about Yeager. Also, what right do you have to call him a freaking murderer. He was nine, and it's in the past." Levi had his head bowed for the entire time he spoke, but it rose as he spat out the next few lines. "At least he didn't kill someone when he was an adult." I looked at Levi with shock. Why was he defending me? Why did he give a shit?

"Now Kirsten, get your ass off the ground and clean the entire HQ. On your own." Levi must have forgotten. But...how could he. Jean glared up at Levi, who to him was just a woman who I brought in. But how wrong could he be.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I sustained the laugh that tickled my throat as I imagined what would happen next. And as predicted, Levi kicked Jean across the room.

"Who the hell do I think I am? I think I'm freaking Lance Corporal Levi. Now get your ass moving before I kick it into wor-" Levi never got to finish his sentence as a door slammed into his back. None of us had noticed that he was standing so close to the door, and I don't think he himself noticed. He doubled over in pain, groaning. I rushed towards him, sending a glare at whoever opened the door. It just so happened to be Mikasa, who was looking at me with a worried expression. I simply rushed to Levi's side and crouched down beside him.

"Corporal Levi are you okay?" I questioned. He casted an eye up at me.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine." He winced as he straightened out, but I simply let him. Gently I slipped a hand around his waist and supported him.

"Do you want to return to your sleeping quarters sir?" I asked and he nodded feebly. He tried walking before doubling over in pain again. Gently I lifted him up into a bridal style and watched as his face lit up bright red.

"You can barely walk and this is an easier way for me to support you." I simply stated and walked past Mikasa, giving her a death glare.

"Eren don't glare at her like that." Levi's voice was strained but he looked over at her. "He's being a jackass to you because I was standing too close to the door. Sorry Ackerman" he threw the words over his shoulder as I walked him out.

"Brat this is embarrassing let me down." Eren felt a soft jab at his upper arm.

"Nope" I muttered, nearing his sleeping quarters.

"People are going to get the wrong idea." Levi seemed a little bit more desperate for me to put him down. I looked at him, stopped and sighed before taking a deep breath.

"IM GAY" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at him again with a bored look.

"Now nobody will think the wrong thing." I continued walking to his sleeping quarters. Once on arrival, I opened the door with my hip and placed him into his bed. His eyes were beginning to droop and I smiled, drawing back from the bed.

Well I would have.

If I didn't have someone's arms threading around my waist and pulling me into the bed. I gave a little squeak as Corporal pulled me closer. Why?

"I'm sleep drunk Eren. And when I get sleep drunk I need someone to cuddle." His voice was slurred but I could make out his speech. A bright red flurried over my cheeks as he spoke.

"Eren I'm not looking forward to my shower..." Levi sounded dejected.

"Oh?" I tried to keep my voice as level as possible.

"Mhm. I'll have to touch parts of my body that I chose to have no interaction with." He whined and I chuckled slightly.

"Of course Levi." I murmured. I could feel my own eyes starting to droop.

"Hey..."

"What..?"

"You just called me Levi..."

"Isn't that your name?"

"Yeah but you always call me by my title."

"Should I go back to saying your title then?"

"No..."

"..."

"I like when you say Levi..." I turned to Levi, who had a blush on his cheeks.

"Eh? " I muttered and closed my eyes.

"Ugh just..." But his voice was already fading into the background. There was no longer any reason to stay away as I already started to drift off into sleep.

"OOOOH WHY IS THERE A GIRL AND EREN IN LEVI'S BED?" A familiar voice rang through the halls. I raised my head and looked at the brunette who stood at the doorway. Her eyes were wide and a huge grin spread across her face.

What?

As I started to regain consciousness I realised there was a weight on my chest and arm. I looked down to the a raven haired female cuddled up to my chest, using my arm as a pillow. Her face held a frown as she began to stir.

"Hange..." I heard her mutter. Then I remembered. This was Levi. Levi was turned into a female, got sleep dunk. I looked at the female at the door.

"Levi are you still sleep drunk?" I muttered. Hange's expression changed to confusion at my words.

"A bit, but because of a certain Squad Leader I'm pulling out of it." His voice rumbled unhappily. I watched as he raised his head, his long, black hair falling softly down his back.

"What do you want, shit glasses" he mumbled sleepily. I looked at Hange with an odd sense of annoyance.

"Uh...Levi don't tell me that it worked. OH MY GOD IT WORKED!" The female suddenly ran over and hugged Levi, falling onto me in the process.

"What did you do Hange?" I questioned. Her eyes gleamed as she looked over at me.

"I slipped a potion into Levi's tea the other night and left him be. The potion was to see if you could change somebody's gender to be the opposite and it worked!" She seemed extremely happy with herself, but I could see Levi starting to fume beside me.

"Hange-freaking-Zoë. Change me back. Now." His eyes burned with hatred and it seemed that it would burn the receiving end. If looks could kill Hange would have dropped dead on the floor. Hange laughed and waved her hand. "Levi you'll be back to normal by tomorrow if the potion works correctly." Hange beamed at Levi. Like literally. She fucking beamed. Levi went quiet.

"And if it doesn't?" He asked quietly. Hange smiled at Levi.

"Then I'll just swap around the gender I was changing you into. Basically just turn you into a guy again." Hange for once looked calm and collected. "Really don't worry Levi. This problem is erasable. It's not permanent." I looked over at Hange. She somehow knew when to be calm and when it was okay for her to be, well, her.


End file.
